forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaltys Serrat
Zaltys Serrat was a yuan-ti pureblood ranger and the adopted daughter of Alaia Serrat, one of the three leaders of the merchant clan House Serrat. Until she was seventeen, she believed she was human. Zaltys spent much of her time with the Travelers of House Serrat who harvested terazul in the jungles south of Delzimmer. She was a capable ranger and was promoted to lead the Serrat scouts. Description Although she was yuan-ti, because she was a pureblood she appeared human in nearly all respects. The only hint of her yuan-ti blood was a patch of scales that grew on her lower back. She had large green eyes and was considered attractive. Possessions Zaltys had many magical arrows which had been given to her by her mother. At her coming of age party in 1479 DR she was given a magical compound short bow by Krailash which was made from a tree in a place touched by the Shadowfell. The bow could shoot through or around obstacles. At the same party Glory gave her a psychic ring that allowed her to periodically send a short mental message to another person and Quelamia gave her magical leather armor made from a shadow snake skin. Relationships Zaltys had a warm relationship with her mother although she wanted more independence. Zaltys considered Krailash to be her mentor. The yuan-ti god Zehir took a personal interest in Zaltys and some yuan-ti considered her his chosen one. History Early Life Zaltys was born into a small yuan-ti tribe residing in a ruined city in the jungles of Southern Faerûn. While still an infant, a decision was made by the low priest to sacrifice her to the tribe's anathema. Immediately prior to the sacrifice, the tribe was attacked by derro slavers from the Underdark and Zaltys was left lying in the jungle vegetation. She was discovered shortly thereafter by the Serrat guard captain Krailash who was scouting the ruins. Krailash took the infant Zaltys back to camp and she was adopted by Alaia. 1479 DR In the summer of her 17th year, Zaltys was working as a scout for the terazul harvesters when a guard named Rainer who had been lost and presumed dead for the past seventeen years stumbled into camp. He told a story of his capture and imprisonment in the Underdark by the derro. This led Zaltys to believe that her clan, which she still believed to be human, had been enslaved rather than massacred. Zaltys investigated the supposed grave pit in the yuan-ti village and found it was actually a rock cover over an entrance to the Underdark and she decided to descend to the Underdark to find her tribe. Her cousin, Julen joined her on her expedition but he was captured by derro shortly after entering the Underdark. Zaltys sent a psychic sending to Krailash using her magic ring and Krailash, her mother and a hand full of guards followed her into the Underdark. The Serrat party, with the exception of Krailash and Alaia, were slaughtered by swordwings. Meanwhile, Julen managed to escape from his derro captors and was found by Zaltys. They managed to find the derro settlement and were given an audience with the derro leader, the Slime King who was actually an yuan-ti pureblood named Iraska. She revealed that she was actually Zaltys great-great-grandmother or possibly great-great-aunt. Julen attacked Iraska, and he and Zaltys freed the slaves from the pens. Krailash and Alaia arrived in the derro settlement at this time and Krailash sacrificed his life to close the portal to the Far Realm which the derro had opened. The group escaped to the surface and Zaltys, Julen and Glory left on a trip to Tymanther to given an account of Krailash's death to his dragonborn relatives. Appendix Appearances * Venom in Her Veins References Category:Rangers Category:Members of House Serrat Category:Inhabitants of Delzimmer Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Waukeen Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Zehir Category:Yuan-ti purebloods